My cousin Brit
by thefayzqueen
Summary: Benny has a friend/cousin named Brittany Taylor, a girl with an amazing body and an ability to play baseball. Will the boys see her as a friend or something else entirely? And why is she hanging on to Benny so much? This is my first Sandlot fic so sorry ahead of time for the OOCs. Please review for feedback and any positive suggestions/ your opinion.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first fanfic for the movie Sandlot but after watching all three of them this week I came to the conclusion that I had to write something about it (especially when this plot bunny came) This is totally about my OC Brittany Taylor and her crush on Benny so if you don't like I recommend you not read. I noticed that there were about three pages of stories like this so you don't really have to read mine per say.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sandlot movie even though I think that the first one is the best one.

It was the summer of greatness as everyone had said after, one of the best, mostly because of two things the sandlot and Brittany Taylor. It was a mildly hot day but of course the boys were out there playing ball and stirring up the dirt in the place, not giving a care in the world to the rest of the sleepy town. Most of the boys were only playing in a plain white T-shirt and jeans, chewing bubblegum like the pros, and caps on backwards. That all changed when Brittany came to the sandlot.

Ham complained, "Benny, man, I can't take this anymore. We've been sitting out here in the sun when we could have been at the pool."

Benny replied, "Ham, for as long as I've known you, you sure are the laziest person ever."

Yeah-Yeah called out, "Yeah, He ain't got no brains for anything else but food."

Benny hit the ball out to left center where Smalls tripped over an abandoned tire, landing in the dirt. When he looked up, a very pretty girl about his age was standing over him, helping him up, saying, "Aww, you poor thing, let me help you." She reached down to the ball behind her and threw it back to Benny who caught it with ease.

The girl had her waist-length golden brown wavy hair. She was wearing a tank-top and a pair of short. She called out, "Hey Benny."

Smalls had a very shocked look on his face, "You know Benny?"

"All my life in fact." She replied.

Benny had jogged over to left center along with the entire team. He replied to her, "Hey Brit., your back in town?"

"Arrived today to see you in fact." She replied.

"Benny, man, where have you been hiding her all this time?", Yeah-yeah asked.

"She used to be my next-door neighbor til she moved away." Benny replied to Yeah-yeah who was eyeballing the poor girl. "Her name is Brittany Taylor Socfield and she's only a friend guys."

"Well, this friend thought that you considered her your cousin." Brittany replied.

"Yeah sure, you wanna play or not?"

"Why not? My mom said that she didn't need me for another hour and I missed you Benny."

Ham pulled Benny away by his shirt and the other guys followed, "Benny are you crazy man."

"What's up with all of you?" Benny replied.

"Well, you may not have noticed but she's a girl." Timmy said.

"She's a girl." Tommy echoed.

"And?" Benny asked again.

"I didn't know that girls could play ball Benny." Bertram said.

"She's plenty good. I just don't know what got into you guys." Benny replied.

"Yeah yeah well she better prove it then man, cause I don't believe it." Yeah-yeah said.

"It's physically impossible for a girl to play ball Benny, why don't you just send her home." Squints said.

"I bet I can pitch her out Benny." DeNunez said with confidence.

"Fine then, but if you can't she gets to stay for as long as she wants." Benny retorted.

"And if she don't?" Ham asked, eagerly wanting to win a bet.

"She has to become our slave for the entire summer." Benny answered.

"Deal!" all the boys said in unison.

When Benny broke the huddle, everyone seemed eager to beat a girl against baseball, it was a man sport not a woman's, that girl would be theirs.

"Benny, thank you for standing up for me." She kissed him on the cheek and walked to Squints.

"Hey, handsome, can I borrow your hat?" she asked him politely.

"Su-su-sure." Squints replied, shaking and shivering under her touch.

Brittany grabbed his hat and cleaned the bat off from the dirt. She challenged DeNunez, "Give me your best."

"Okay, if you want it?"

He threw a curve ball at her the fastest thing he had and she swung at it, hitting it well past the wall. All of the boys stood wide-eyed and open mouthed as Brit walked out the homerun.

"Benny wherever you found her, are there more of her?" DeNunez asked.

A/N This seems like a good start review if you want more okay then bye


	2. Chapter 2

A/n For anyone reading my other stories: My chapter contents and count is a bit off so wraleo may not be coming for a while. I finally got an idea for my first story BB and B and why Wally hates it so I haven't forgotten about it. I found my grove and this sandlot fic is probably the one I will be working on until the hiatus is over for young Justice. I couldn't have done this chapter without BethIHearYouCalling, Thank you for being my unofficial betareader and my inspiration to finally finish this chapter… I owe you one. Anyway on to the story…

"_Benny wherever you found her, are there more of her?" DeNunez asked._

"Yeah, yeah man! She's pretty beast." Yeah-Yeah admitted.

"Man, she's one of a kind. No one can replace her; that's for sure," Benny said, somewhat longingly.He shook his head then yelled out, "Come on, you blockheads, hustle up and mind your manners for once."

"Brittany, this is the team. That's Ham and over there is Yeah-Yeah. Squints is the one with the glasses. Bertram is the tall one. Timmy and Tommy are standing next to Squints. And that's Smalls in the back." Benny said, properly introducing the team.

"Hey you guys! I'm as you already know Brittany Taylor. But you can call me Brit. Do you guys have any questions for me?"

Ham spoke up first, "Well, I'm speaking for all the guys when I say… Where in the hell did you learn how to play like that?"

A chorus of 'Yeahs' followed after he was done.

Brit answered, "Here and there. From my brother, Matt, and Benny, of course, showed me the basics."

Smalls piped up, "How do you know Benny?"

"Well, he was the first kid in the neighborhood to wonder whether I wanted to play or not." She answered, "He didn't really care if I was a girl; he just wanted someone to play with."

"So was Benny a nicer guy back then?" Squints asked, earning a smack on the back of the head by Benny himself.

"He was a gentleman, on and off the field. He was a great friend to have back then." Brittany replied dreamily, blushing slightly. Every boy whipped their head back to look at Benny; who was rubbing the back of his head and also blushing. Some almost got whip lash at the speed they moved their necks.

"Well, it's not like I could treat a girl badly!"

"Yep, that's Benny alright the true gentleman," Ham exclaimed.

"Okay enough with the chitchat, Brit you wanna play?" Benny asked shyly

"Yeah Brittany Taylor would you have the seconds to play with this jerk called Benny and his pathetic team of wanna be baseball players and mama's boys," a boy on a bike called out.

"Nice to meet you again too Philip," Brit replied rolling her eyes in disgust.

"Taylor, Benny, dorks," Philip greeted each of them with a nod is their direction.

Everyone in turn nodded back and said, "Douche."

"What do you want with us Philip or get the f*ck off our field because we got a game to play," Benny said challenging the shorter, whiter kid.

"Nothing much, just heard the beautiful Taylor was in town and I wanted to see her again," Philip replied.

"Get lost, Phillie Cheese! I never liked you then and I never will with your sorry ass excuse for a team and your pitiful whining to get everything you got. You don't deserve to play baseball like Benny does," Brit turned around furious at the sniveling kid in front of her.

"So if I ever beat Benny in a baseball game you would be my girlfriend?" Philip asked curiously.

"Heck, if you ever beat Benny, he's the greatest! Please, you know I umm yeah lo…lik," Brit stammered. That was one moment Brittany Taylor Socfield had ever shut up in her entire life. Her tongue seemed dry and she kept licking her lips, kicking the dirt around her and blushing once again.

Philip was brighter than everyone believed he was and caught on to her train of thought, "You mean that You and Benny all this time, you li…"

Brittany did the one thing that silenced everyone on that field… she had kissed Philip. Unknown to Brit, Benny was furious as he saw them necking it like boyfriend and girlfriend; He stormed off to his house while the entire team cried out his name and tried to follow him.

Brit broke it off as soon as the team was out of sight and started to rub the back of her lips furiously.

"Tsk tsk, Taylor even I thought that you had better values then that," Philip exclaimed sitting next to her on the grass.

"Shut your face, I'm warning you," Brit replied with venom in her voice.

Philip was in a great mood and he loved when he got something that Benny didn't, he was brave enough to push Taylor's buttons even more though.

"Brittany let's make a deal… I won't tell Benny about your crush on him as long as I don't know you… become my slave for the entire week… better yet you can become my personal doll that commands my every wish," Philip said evilly.

Brittany felt confused this was the one person she could trust from her childhood and as long as she went along with what Philip said, she knew that her secret was safe. "Fine Philip I accept to play your twisted game."

"Let's seal it with a kiss shall we?" Philip said with a grin that nearly broke his face.

She leaned over and planted a kiss on his check but last minute her turned his head so that he enjoyed another one of her kisses. She responded by biting his lip hard.

"Nah, nah, nah princess or else we might have to length our time," Philip replied with a mouth full of bloodied teeth. He loved to make her fear him and he ultimate prize was finally in his grasp. He figured that sooner or later her prince charming would come to the rescue but for now he will enjoy his prize until she was taken away from him again.

She was his and he liked it.

He brought himself to his feet and offered a hand to Brittany his prized queen. She refused his hand which annoyed him but someday soon she would bend under his control and obey his commands.

He hopped on his bike and pulled Brittany on it. He started to pedal off the sandlot and toward his field, confident that she would approve.

Brittany's last thought before they pulled off the lot was that she hoped Benny would forgive her for what she had done and that she could last her punishment with Philip.

A lot had happened, that hot day , Brittany coming and changing everything, Philip getting his dream girl, and Benny storming off. One things for certain though, that was only the beginning of one of the best summer of their lives and it started with two things called Jealousy and Love.

A/N Hey! I know that I haven't written for this fanfic for a while, mostly because of school and me having no time… Philip is such a douche isn't he? Lol trolling jking I will probably write another chapter because so many of you have favorite and alerted! Thank You! It means a lot to me even if it seems like I never respond.

Next Chapter is all about Benny and denial… Hope You Enjoy… as long as you review this after… batman know everything and He knows you haven't been reviewing, you know who I'm talking about

Bye-Bye

Thefayzqueen!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! I'm thefayzqueen and I wanted to surprise you guys with another chapter Yay! I was recently watching the best youtubers ever ie Smosh, Nigahiga, Pewdiepie, Cryaotic, etc. when I noticed that it had been a long time since I've written… too long, so as a reward here's chapter three!

Disclaimer: Even though I own a copy of The Sandlot, I probably am not supposed to change the entire story line because technically it's not mine… I did it anyway

Benny was pissed… Nah screw that Benny was pissed when his mom didn't wash his favorite shirt and he had to wear a pullover to the game, another long story. This time Benny was livid with anger, the boys could feel it rolling off in steams as he marched to his house little did they know that the same boy had tears running down both cheeks. Benjamin Rodriguez never showed any emotions so he was shocked that tears were falling.

He brushed them away angrily, cursing himself at his weakness. Girls cry at silly things, Benny wasn't a girl… but the way she kissed Phillips had broken his heart and his soul.

He stormed into his house unaware of his mother questioning glance and marched into his room, slamming the door behind him. He walked over to the far wall and punched it.

He hated the way Brit had made him feel, like someone had cut a huge hole in his heart and left it there to be infected and die slowly. (A/N I'm so pessimistic I know). He dropped to the floor and blocked out the yells of the boys outside.

Benny pulled out the journal that he stored under his bed and flipped through it remembering the significance of each picture and entry.

May 25

Mom made me write in this thing to control my anger issues. Psht as if I'll ever use this. For the time being school sucks and baseball is my only outlet of sanity. I've mostly been playing with Dean, the short kid from the neighborhood. I wish I had a real team to play with though. Screw this I got a game to play.

Benny remembered when he had said those words but now he felt as if it had foreshadowed of what was to come.

June 2

Mom been on my ass about writing in this thing and expressing my feeling and all that junk. Dean been sick so I've mostly been playing by myself until today, a mousy kid named Phillips move to the rich side. When he saw me with my mitt, he demanded that he needed practice so he made me play with him. I hate Phillips, he can play the game but it seems like he has a great big stick up his ass. Gawd, he doesn't even know the true beauty of baseball.

Benny had admired the richness that came off in rolls from Phillip but he later learned that looks didn't mean anything.

June 29

I was playing by myself again but the best thing ever happened, another girl came to the block. She can play and everything. Her name's Brittany Taylor but I call her Brit. Stupid Phillips came out and introduced himself. He ruins everything. I_ Like Brit she's cool._

Benny took note of this, it was four years ago. He was 9 at the time and he'd liked her already. (A/N Benny pretty mature for his age deal with it). He liked her ability to play baseball, He liked the fact that he could call her Bit and she would respond knowing it was him, He liked the fact that she hated? Phillips, and he liked the fact that she came back to see him.

It tore him up when she left, she wanted to see something else other than this sleepy little city. She wanted to see the new and her mom thought it was a great idea. So they packed up and headed for Los Angeles, the new city in California. He remembered the day clearly like it was only yesterday:

Flashback time

"_Don't leave me Brit, I'll be all alone again." Benny said pleadingly._

"_I have to Ben, I gotta stretch my wings and fly outta this crazy little place. I want to see the big life to become something, "she said not looking at him but at the distance in the horizon._

_Benny thought, "But you already are something Brit, one hell of a girl."_

"_Benny, I'm being serious I have to go, my mom's calling me and I have to pack," Brit said almost with regret "We've always been cousins Ben, Don't you think I ever wanted more? Don't you think I thought for one moment that I understood what you're feeling?"_

"_What are you talking about Brit? You're scaring me," Benny looked fearfully into her retreating back._

_Brit sighed, "Ben ,I'm not going to spell it out for you this time, all you need to know is that this is goodbye for now at least." _

Flashback Return

Benny now knew the meaning of the words she said on the porch. She wanted more from Benny but he didn't understand it just then. Brit liked him always had and now she had come back to him expecting that he solved the puzzle behind his words.

Benny was too slow this time even though he was called the Jet, too slow to save the one thing that he held dearer then baseball, he's Cousin Brittany Taylor. But He knew one thing; Benjamin Rodriguez wasn't one to give up without a fight

A/N Sorry this chapter seems very depressing and it's also shorter than what I use write for fanfic. This is one of my more powerful ideas for the Church. For anyone who thinks that I have a plan for this story, I kinda don't I just let the story flow as it wants. I have some ideas but this story is purely running itself.

For future References:

I don't update on a regular basis: I should know so stop reminding me that I've finally updated.

Please refrain from saying Update Soon! Because like I said above the story takes control of itself not me. My ideas come whenever they come, I'm sorry that I can't hurry this process. (If we can stop this I'll stop saying Review because we all know that it's annoying)

My scheduling for my stories are off because of the fact that I had a busy life, addicting twitter account where I tell you what I'm writing (thefayzqueen), and I procrastinate like crazy.

If anyone has any opinion/ ideas I'm totally open towards them.

I have no beta-reader for this story so all mistakes are my own…point them out if you want I might fix them… key word might

For the Story

Brittany Taylor is called Brit by Benny and Taylor by Phillips because it annoys her to no end

Brittany calls Benny: Ben a lot

Brit came before any of the team was part of the neighborhood

Benny's journal was when from he was little around 9

Dean was a childhood friend until he died of that same sickness (Benny never finds this out)

That's all for now,

Thefayzqueen

P.S. Young Justice comes back in 6 days Hell to the Fuck Yeah


	4. Chapter 4

What is this another update in less than a month?! The End is coming… Run!

No, The world isn't ending I just felt like getting this over with.

A/N This is the Phillips/Brit Chapter so we won't see the Boys for this one… or will we? Anyway, here's the story

"Say Taylor," Phillips asked noticing her silence as he biked towards his field, "Why so silent, my love?"

"I don't talk to scum Phill, simple as that," Brit replied. She secretly was thinking about how she had hurt Benny and her Team.

"I just told you something sweets, you disrespect me and your time doubles, you don't listen that well do you?" Phillips said to her, "Thinking about how you hurt your little Benny with your act."

"It doesn't matter, I'm leaving in two months anyway," Brit sighed listlessly.

At this, Phillips braked violently and spun around to face her. "Let me get this straight, you came back after four years of misery and heartbreak just to leave in two months to face it again, you confuse me."

"It is what it is." She replied almost coldly. "Take me to wherever but I gotta be home at six."

"Brittany, I'm being serious, I really do like you." Phillips said openly.

"Okay, What do you want me to do?" Brittany replied.

"You're so frustrating! Is everything just a game to you, Brit? Do you care about anyone else? You're a self-centered girl who throws her beauty around for everyone to dream about but when someone confesses their love to you, You throw them away like a baseball because of your precious Benny holds your heart. You know what, I'm in love with a heartless girl, an ice queen, a zombie but you know what Brit I love you and I can't do anything about it," Phillips was slightly red after saying this but he continued none the less, "Gawd, I'm the better one, I'm rich, I play for an actually team, I manage to steal you away from Rodriguez but yet here you are complaining about the dude. You never see what's in front of you.

"You don't get it Phillips," Brit said with hatred in her voice, "I'm the victim in this situation not you. Isn't it all about you, Phillips?"

She stared back at him with fierce determination. He answered, "That's what I like about you, you're feisty and you know how to give it back."

He returned to pedaling and she crossed her arms in defiance the entire way.

A/N Sorry! I know its short but I feel as if it holds power in the story. Don't worry Benny won't be pouty for long the next chapter will be really important I think. I know that I haven't been talking about the boys much but I'll get to that in future chapters We get to know more about Phillips feelings and Brittany's defiance towards him. So, I've been really sick with fevers and chills at the same time, another surprise update might come randomly but don't expect anything for a while. After this, I'm finishing homework, taking some meds, and going to sleep.

Goodnight

thefayzqueen


End file.
